Fire and Ice
by DoctorsPatient
Summary: Love is never easy and the path of true love never runs smooth. Obstacles and fear block the path learning to get over this takes time, help. But, what if you’re falling too fast to care. It’s getting dangerous for you, you want to pull out – they’re pull


**

* * *

Title: Fire And Ice  
****Rating:** T  
**Spoilers:** (Include which episodes it may spoil) every episode so far and will be all episodes to come as well.  
**Warnings:** (Please include any warnings of any material which may offend reader.) I shall warn with each new chapter.  
**Status of Fic:** (either WIP (Work in Progress) or Completed) WIP  
**Author's Notes/Disclaimer:** Fire And Ice T (Include which episodes it may spoil) every episode so far and will be all episodes to come as well. (Please include any warnings of any material which may offend reader.) I shall warn with each new chapter. (either WIP (Work in Progress) or Completed) WIP 

**Summary:**

Love is never easy and the path of true love never runs smooth. Obstacles and fear block the path; learning to get over this takes time, help. But, what if you're falling too fast to care. It's getting dangerous for you, you want to pull out – they're pulling you closer. Hold on or Let go. You need to decide. But – is it all that simple.

**AN:**

Well as much as that summary sucked – I hope you think the fanfic doesn't as bad. This is my Jate fic that I've wanted to write for a while and after tweaking and lots of coffees I think it's vaguely ready. Please whatever you think to it- just leave me a little comment, it would only take 2 minutes.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Lost". They were created by JJ Abrams and Damon Lindelof and they belong to them, Touchstone, and ABC. And the quotes are from websites and lyrics of different songs – I don't own them!

* * *

**Fire and Ice**

**Chapter one: Silent Prayers**

* * *

The room burned with a passion so rare and their souls blazed with fire. The dishes and plates on the nearest table smashed on the floor as they were pushed from their place. Slam. Bodies entwined and moved furiously in a series of movements. Drapes were pulled down from their railings. Chairs fell to the floor. No regards. Every second was spent in need and hunger on each part. Making their way across the hatch they entered the bathroom and pulled each other towards the shower. It switched on, they fell in. The water cascaded with their bodies making tiny pitter-patters, not disturbing the moment. She held him against the wall, not letting him escape her. Their lips consumed the other persons and hearts blew open at all the thoughts they were feeling. They breathed only for a second – it was not a necessity at the time. His fingers entangled in her long hair which was down. Her hands were place firmly on his chest, neither would run nor let go. Droplets if accumulated water and tears fell down their cheeks and bodies. They came apart – slowly. They looked into each others eyes, pure love and trust. Both knew right now in this moment everything was perfect. It was as they say fate. Jack and Kate together, was fate.

* * *

_I get the best feeling in the world when you say hi or even smile at me because I know, even if it's just for a second, that I've crossed your mind.

* * *

_

Jack awoke to a soft hand placed on his face. It was cool and caring. "Jack," an angel's voice whispered to him in the dark of sleep. "Jack, you need to wake up." His eyes fluttered open to the bright sun, making him squint. She moved to block the suns harmful rays from him; the golden shine of what he thought was heaven formed a halo around her head. She was beautiful. He placed the palm of his hand gently on her delicate fingers. She smiled; the whole tent glowed in light for him.

"Hey beautiful." She said with a giggle removing her hand from his face and bringing a bowl of water to his lips. He sipped it, his eyes never wandering from her gaze. Next she handed over a guava and he ate it willingly.

"You slept like a log." She said with a grin. "And you couldn't stop smiling, what were you dreaming about?" You, he wanted to say but the knots in his stomach tied tighter and a sweat came upon his brow. So he played along,

"I couldn't tell you that."

"Why?"

"Cause if you tell a wish it won't come true!" She giggled to the reference of a child's movie. Her giggle made him beam all the more.

"Jack, that is so corny." She playfully hit him with a smile. He loved Kate's smile. When she wasn't looking distant and her eyes sparkled. When she looked happy, not hiding in the secret shadows of her past, but, living life in the moment – for everything it was worth. He liked her this way, when she was with him this way. He couldn't help but think at how radiant she looked this morning as if she too had, had a happy dream. Her soft brown locks were left to flow down her back; she was a goddess of beauty. She sat beside him and his heart jumped a few beats, his brain was still on his dream – the passion. Her hand brushed his accidentally and the both blushed. He couldn't believe the teenage way he was behaving; it was just not like him.

"I'm gonna go." Kate said getting up and breaking the awkward silence. Jack felt sad she was going but his breathing was getting heavy with unease. She looked at him nervously and he tried to grin normally. She made her way out of the tent. A small piece of sheet was on the floor. She slipped. Jacks reflexes work fast and he caught her just before her head hit the beaches floor. She grasped onto his shoulders for support. He held her waist close to him. He never wanted to move from this spot, her eyes captivated in his own.

"Jack -" He lifted her back to her feet and released her from his arms. This was too close for comfort, his nerves were pulsing and his heart beat deep within his ribs threatening to break through his sanity. He shook his head, as if to say no need for thanks.

"I'm here to save people Kate, it's what I do." He didn't know it but her heart fluttered in that instant. If he would look up in her eyes that very second he would see how much she cared for him, how much she very nearly loved him. But he and she were both scared of a confession, what it might do to them, how it would change their world, life – their whole reason for survival. Kate walked away from him and towards the jungle. She walked away from what he made her feel. A siren was going off in her head; it was a warning to run. Just like she always did. Run, to security, run to certainty. Run the easy way.

* * *

_Why can't I breathe when ever think about you?_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?_

_It's inevitable_

_It's a fact that were gonna get down to it_

_So tell me,_

_Why can't I breathe when ever think about you

* * *

_

Kate sank to the muddy jungle floor leaves slipping out of her way; her brain was whirling in thoughts. The way she was behaving it was like her past had not happened. She was getting in way too close with Jack. What about what happened to everyone else she knew, her mum her dad, Tom? It all ended badly for them all. She couldn't deal with another heart ache like that. Jack couldn't survive around her, it was impossible. As much as it scared Kate, they'd get off this island eventually and when they did she would be arrested and never be able to see Jack again. It wasn't only his pain she was sparing. Her own heart kept tugging towards him, calling his name to her as she slept. She'd gone sleepless nights just thinking about how she changed when she was around him. How much better she felt about herself when she was near him. He made her feel special, like she didn't have to worry about her past wrongs, that she was only to be the person she wanted to right now. She cared so much for Jack – was it love? If it wasn't – it was pretty darn close to it. She knew it, everyone else knew it secretly but, she couldn't tell Jack. The pure fear of it made her hands shake and blood turn cold.

She looked around her, pure green. The jungle was lush with life and spirit. The trees bore sweet tasting fruit that made any mouth water and the smells and sights and colours livened up even the most boring perspective. The sweet scent of grass – dripping with the rain of the past night. Kate played with the grass around her body. Every piece of grass was different, wild and growing with no stop. No one to hold it back – free like everything else in this jungle. The jungle was a free beauty - You could never think within its beauty was a monster that killed without resistance. And in some ways the jungle reminded Kate about herself. Seemingly innocent and what people called pretty but inside an evil that couldn't be rid of. It scared it too much to think of what she'd done before the island.

* * *

_"You run, I con." Sawyer sat there with a serious expression on his face. "A tiger don't change his stripes." Each word dug into her soul and clung onto each syllable. What that phrase meant would never leave her._

* * *

A silent tear fell from her eyes and dripped down her red cheeks. Her heart tugged with every thought that she would stay the same – evil that she felt. She closed her eyes. A silent prayer was asked in her heart. She wished she could prove Sawyer wrong, that she could change, that she was a lion not a tiger. Her handed wiped away the single droplet of salty water – empowering her, giving her the strength she needed.

Before the island and while she was in Sydney under the Marshals eye, she had made another silent prayer. It was deep within her heart, something she wanted all along since the first time Wayne hit her. She had never been religious or much inclined to faith but she had heard of a God who could heal pain and make miracles happen. She prayed to him with her needs. She wanted help; guidance to heal her pain. She prayed for a miracle, something or someone to ease her past pains. She wanted her hero.

That prayer had been silently answered.

* * *


End file.
